


I was Hired to Kill You

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Leather Jackets and Lab Coats [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assassin AU Prompts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Snart's security is more for show than for her protection--so when an assassin sneaks in through her office window, she has her pinned down by one boot within moments.</p><p>(Stands alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Hired to Kill You

“I’m intrigued; the last three attempts on my life were much better funded and prepared,” Lisa Snart drawls, boot placed firmly over the windpipe of the assassin who’d just snuck in her window. “For example, they were aware that my security is more for show than for my protection and made the relevant attempts to incapacitate me before making their move.”

“Not trying to kill you,” the assassin wheezes out. “Please let me up.”

Lisa purses her lips and doesn’t move her boot at all. “If you aren’t trying to kill me, why are you here?”

“I was hired to kill you, but—”

Lisa presses down harder. “Why should I believe you’ve had a change of heart?”

The assassin chokes, splutters, and her hand flies up reflexively to grab at Lisa’s leg—but she doesn’t try to lessen the pressure on her throat, simply slips her hand under the fabric of Lisa’s trousers to clasp bare skin. Her touch is icy, practically inhuman, and Lisa feels a pull in her gut, feels goose bumps erupt across her skin and her vision tunnel. She staggers back into her desk, feeling dizzy, and the assassin sucks in a giant, pained breath, her hand falling back to the floor.

“I could have killed you just then,” she croaks, pressing herself up into a sitting position and sliding so she can slump back against the wall. “But I didn’t. Can I have a cough drop or something so we can talk?”

“Give me a second,” Lisa mumbles, head hanging. Her hands are shaking, and she clenches them, forces out a breath. She straightens and moves around her desk, fumbling through the drawers. “What did you just do to me?”

“I can steal people’s heat, it—” she accepts the cough drop from Lisa, smiles awkwardly—"Thank you. It’s why they hired me. I’m actually very…" she flutters the fingers of one hand, making a face. “I’m not the normal temperament for an assassin. But it’s physically easy for me, which makes me desirable, and the people I work for have the ability to neutralize my powers so that I can’t turn on them. They haven’t left me much choice.”

“Killer Frost.” Lisa hums. Her toes are tingling, the feeling beginning to return to them, but she can still feel the frozen ghost of the assassin’s touch on her leg. “I’ve heard the stories, though I can’t say I believed them until now.”

Frost smiles, and it’s a broken thing that never reaches her eyes. “Everyone’s heard the stories, ma'am.”

Lisa extends a hand- bare skin, a sign of trust that turns Frost’s eyes wide- and smiles thinly. “We’ve both attempted to kill each other tonight. I think you can call me Lisa.”

“And my name is Caitlin Snow.” Caitlin accepts Lisa’s hand—she’s warmer now than before, or maybe Lisa’s still recovering, but their hands are almost the same temperature. “If I wanted to get out, could you help me?”

“I’ll need your full cooperation,” Lisa tells her, gears already spinning as she considers the scope that this enterprise must have—Frost has had twenty confirmed kills over the last years and nearly a dozen additional ones attributed to her. “You’ll have to provide as much information as you can remember about the people you’ve been working for. The jobs you’ve completed, the places you’ve met with them, who their other agents are, what else they’ve been responsible for, etc.”

“But you can help?” she whispers, grip tight around Lisa’s hand, eyes desperate.

“Calm down,” Lisa orders, but she can still feel Caitlin’s pulse pounding when she shifts her grip slightly, fingers brushing over her pulse. She sighs, reaches out a hand to pat Caitlin’s cheek lightly. “When you need someone to disappear an entire criminal organization, the head of the CIA is a good person to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick; come send me prompts over at lisasneeze.tumblr.com


End file.
